fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Hina Ushimako
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ HINA WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Hina Ushimako (雛・牛島子) is a mid-aged woman living in Magnolia Town, near the Fairy Tail Headquarters. She is also the hostress of Maya Kisaigai, the daughter of her deceased best friend Sheïna Kisaigai. She's a semi-active member of the Fairy Tail Guild since she isn't part of it officially because she quitted it many years ago, but she often provides help to her former guild. Appearance Hina is a slim, black-haired and tall mid-aged woman with light blue hair tips. Her har is tied in a bun on the back of her head except for two bangs of hair left framing her face. The right upper side of her face is hidden by an huge hair lock that somehow stays in place. In most of her flashbacks, she is seen with completely loose hair, but seemingly abandonned this hairstyle after her brother's death. She has light blue eyes matching her tips. Her attire consists of a brown sleeveless top with a zip, a long black skirt falling to her ankles and of a long blue opened-front skirt on top of it. She also wears long brown boots and a leather belt with a small bag, where she keeps her money. Occasionally, she puts a long black coat above it all despite not needing it, since she's an Ice mage. She can also be seen wearing a long black long-sleeved dress with a collar made of white lace, when visiting the church's graveyard for exemple. Personality Hina might be portrayed as a calm, mourning and responsible woman at first glance, but is in truth easily excited, petulant on her age on top of a crybaby. She is withdrawn and reclusive because of her social anxiety and awkwardness, but comes out as an affectionate and caring person when known better. She tends to be overprotective of younger people, especially of Natsu Dragneel and Maya who are often exerting themselves too much. She also shows to be a very pessimistic, gullible and superstitious person, believing that she was cursed to kill everyone she met and loved. Hina despises stairs and Hargeon Town with every fiber of her being, and suffers from survivor guilt and post-traumatic stress disorder after having witnessed her brother's death. Makarov Dreyar depicted her younger self as a shy, energic and loving girl who followed her brother everywhere like a duckling. He said she was easily making friends in spite of her shyness because of how cute and passionate she used to be. However, she was even more of a crybaby than today, and all the deaths of her loved ones crushed her, slowly turning her into her actual self. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Hina's case, she uses Static Ice-Make, meaning she can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. However, Hina mostly uses it to create beauty because her creations tends to lack strenght and are easy to melt. As an Ice-Make user, Hina is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is more resilient to snow based attacks than other people. * Ice-Make: Platform : Much like Gray, Hina creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain her footing. Multiple platforms can be made. (Unnamed) ** Ice-Make: Ladder : 'When Hina's platforms are made upright and on a wall, they slowly turn into a ladder. Hina mostly uses it to reach something she can't or to avoid climbing stairs. (Unnamed) * '''Ice-Make: Wings : '''Delicate ice wings grow on her back, allowing her to fly for a very short period. Due to their delicacy, they barely carry her high and melt easily. However, it can be used to sublimate a costume. (Unnamed) * '''Ice-Make: Crown : '''Hina creates a delicate crown on someone's head. It is used as an accessory due to its fast melting and uselessness in combat. (Unnamed) * '''Ice-Make: Shell '(殻 Kara): Rather than creating a shield partially protecting her or anyone, Hina creates a spherical ice shell shaped of many hexagons that connect to form the shield, surronding her and anyone around her. This spell takes a little more time and Magic to be made because she needs to make at least three ice layers of it to be efficient. '''Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as freezing objects the user comes into contact with, or Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. Hina has shown to be quite skilled and fast in its usage, for exemple when freezing Yerami's arm even if she barely touched him for a couple of seconds. Equipment Umbrella : '''A regular plain black umbrella she carries everywhere, that is always wet despite the lack of rain. In combat, she freeze it and uses it as an extension of her arm to cast Ice and Ice-Make spells. She sometimes uses it, much like Porlyusica's broom, to chase unwanted people away. History Hina Ushimako was born in X738 somewhere in Fiore, in a family of artists that were selling their ice creations. She was mostly raised by her older brother Hatsume, as their parents were often busy with their job, but she still spent the five first years of her life in peace and ease. However, when she was five, an assassin mind controlled her to kill her parents. She might have done the same to her brother if the spell didn't end immediatly after, leaving her confused and absolutely terrified by all the blood. Such trauma didn't left Hina unharmed : she became mute and lost her smile. In fear of going through a trial they knew they couldn't win, Hina and Hatsume left their hometown, in search of a guild that would want to recruit children. The siblings then met Makarov in Magnolia, having heard of Fairy Tail. Hatsume, in desperation, begged the third Master to let him work there, to provide for his sister. The older man accepted without hesitation, relieving Hina's brother that, at the age of 8, became a Fairy Tail Mage. He often had to leave his younger sister to the guild, as she wasn't experienced enough to follow him. First, it bothered the young girl, but she soon realised how kind everyone was, and started to open a little through paper sheets. At some point, she joined the guild too. One day, after three years in the guild, Hatsume and Makarov came back with a pink-haired girl named Arya. She was sickly and suffered from memory loss since her village was attacked. Soon enough, Hina noticed her brother was drawn by her, as he began spending more time with her. Kinda jealous and finding the girl odd, Hina followed her around, and soon recognized she was a good person as she showed great kindness. Thanks to her, Hina managed to talk again, to her brother's utter relief. A year later, Hina found a bloodied and battered up teenager in the streets, and brought her to the guild. Said teenager turned out to be Sheïna Kisaigai, another girl chased away from her hometown. Sheïna first refused to open herself but Hina's kindness, as well as Hatsume's, finally got over the walls she built around her heart. Soon, she joined Fairy Tail and entered in a rivalry with Arya. Years later, after a mission gone wrong, Arya, Sheïna and Hatsume came back together holding hands. Somehow, Arya and Sheïna overcame their grudge, seemingly at the cost of Arya's hair that was shorter, and started hanging out as best friends. Hina didn't knew it back then, but at the exact same time, Arya and her brother started dating. Years continued to pass, as Hina felt she was slowly left behind. Sheïna met an handsome man answering the name of Kôsei Kuchiatarime while Arya and Hatsume's true relationship was discovered as they moved together. Hina, feeling like she was robbed of everything she loved, talked less and lesser with the passing days, until her brother finally faced her to understand the problem. When realising his little sister's feelings, he promised her to never leave her behind again. Soon later, Sheïna annonced that she quitted both Fairy Tail and Magnolia, to everyone's dismay, to marry Kôsei and return to his hometown. Before leaving, she was given Arya's most treasured possession : a lacrima pendent with special powers, the last heritage of her family. She then left, and that was the last time Hina would see Sheïna alive. The next year, as Sheïna forecasted, Arya and Hatsume got married in the Kardia Cathedral. Not so long after, they received a card from her, announcing that she gave birth to a baby boy, Yerami. As it seemed the two couples started a contest, Arya was soon herself expecting twins. However, only one of them survived : the girl was too frail to survive the birth, leaving her brother an only child. Hina was first jealous of the attention the child was having, considering herself to be Hatsume and Arya's child, but she soon managed to overcome her grudge and helped the married couple. Six years later, Arya got pregnant again. Everything seemed perfect to Hina's eyes. Sadly, fate had other plans. As Arya wasn't in a state allowing her to do missions, Hina and Hatsume took a mission together in Hargeon Town. Hina was overjoyed, since it has been a long time she spend private time with her big brother. It was an easy mission : in less than a day, it was done. To stay alone with her brother a little more, she offered to buy some stuff for his unborn child, something he accepted. However, their shopping session was interrupted by dark mages that were obviously more powerful than them. As Hina was about to be hit full force by a spell, Hatsume sacrificed himself and took it for her, causing him to bleed profusely and to die in her arms. In absolute rage and sorrow, Hina froze entirely her surrondings, killing the mages. Her grief was so deep she couldn't leave the city for days. She finally overcame it enough to go home a week later, but it was only to bring bad news to her friends, and especially to Arya and her son, that were devastated. A few days later, Hatsume was buried in the church's graveyard, but Arya and Hina also made him a tombstone under Arya's favorite cherry tree. As Hina continued to mourn him, Arya decided not to stay focused on the past, and started working to provide money to her son, herself and her baby. Sadly, her endless stamina eventually came to an end, and she badly fell in the stairs, causing her to lose function of her legs a month before her baby's birth. Finally, she gave birth to a second son in X766, during the summer's solstice. While Hina had been jealous of Arya's first son, she immediatly fell in love with the baby's cute face and other features he inherited from his mother. It was like Hina was given a sunshine to look at in remplacement of the beautiful moon she lost. But this happiness only lasted two years. It was like all of Arya's energy has been passed to her baby : the stronger he grew, the weaker she was. Soon, she was plagued with permanent exhaustion and illness, unable to provide for her family. She passed away next to Hatsume's tombstone just before her youngest son turned two. Said son dissapeared in the forest with his older brother the day their mother died. The Fairy Tail members searched for them during months, but they were never found, like they vanished into thin air. Hina, facing the death of all her beloved ones, started to believe she was cursed and reluctantly distanced herself from the others, afraid to cause any more bloodshed or death. She finally quitted the guild in December X768, left Magnolia to some place in the mountains, where she lived for the next sixteen years, until she finally got sick of it. In February X784, she decided to face her old ghosts by coming back to the city she left, Magnolia. With the money she got when sell her previous house, she rented a small house in the middle of the city, near the First Fairy Tail Building. And just when she was about to settle, she saw him. Arya and Hatsume's youngest son, running around while smilling cheerfully, with a bright red Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. She couldn't help herself but cry, as he stopped and looked at her for a second, like a greeting, before running again. This day, she decided she would never leave the town again. Not while he lived there. Even if she would never be part of the guild again, even if he had to never know her, she would stay and watch, just to be sure he was happy... Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Relationships Timeline '''X738 : '''Hina Ushimako is born. '''X743 : '''She kills Hinaka and Hatsuro Ushimako under an assassin's Mind Control. Hina becomes mute due to the inflicted trauma. Her brother Hatsume Ushimako and her join Fairy Tail. '''X746 : '''Arya Dragneel joins the guild. Hina regains the ability to talk and goes on her first mission alone. '''X747 : Sheïna Kisaigai joins the guild. Arya and her become rivals. X750 : '''They manage to overcome their grudge and become best friends after taking a mission together. Arya starts dating Hatsume. '''X755 : '''Sheïna meets Kôsei Kuchiatarime and falls in love with him. Hatsume and Arya move together. '''X756 : '''She quits Fairy Tail and Magnolia to marry Kôsei. They move out in his hometown. '''X757 : '''Arya marries Hatsume. '''X760 : '''She gives birth to twins, a stillborn girl and her younger brother. '''X766 : '''Hatsume dies. While Hina mourns him, Arya starts working to provide money to the family but falls in the stairs and loses function of her legs. She gives birth to a second boy. '''X768 : '''Arya dies. Her two sons go missing. Hina quits Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town for an unknown place in the mountains. '''X784 : '''The main series takes places. Hina returns to Magnolia and becomes Maya Kisaigai's hostress. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Maya Kisaigai and Eleonore Mirai join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar is excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel is captured, used as an experiment and knocked up by Angel's Flight, who is soon disbanded. Halvor Opsomer dies. Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime and other members of his guild are jailed. Trivia '''Name meaning Hina, written 雛, means "duckling". First, I chose this name without a particular reason, liking how it sounded. Then, when I realised its meaning, I thought it fitted her perfectly, refering to her habit of following her brother and also implying how cute she used to be. Ushimako doesn't mean anything, and it kinda bugged me for some time. I really liked how it sounded, but it really didn't meant anything, so I thought of remplacing it by "Ushiokurai". It really didn't fit. So I kept Ushimako. Since I thought of naming their hometown "Ushima", it would mean "child of Ushima". Creation The first idea I ever had of Hina was pretty lame : she was supposed to be an elderly clairvoyant woman that would randomly talk to Natsu at some point. I didn't even know what to do with her ! I just thought she could be an old weird perceptive lady with some kind of mystic power, but it didn't go any further than this. Then, I thought of making her Natsu's aunt reluctancly (people tend to consider an official character's invented family to be shameful...), and searched for a fitting design for her. Alas, I wasn't the little creative creature I am today, and I completely copied Hikaru IceNeige's design. Shame on me. I'm still trying to change her completely, but I really suck. Personality After the murder of her parents, Hina became mute due to the trauma it inflicted to her. Thanks to her brother, she learned sign language in a book they bought with the money of his first mission. Now she isn't mute anymore, she doesn't use it as much, but it can still help her to keep secrets with Maya, when they plan to cause mischief for exemple : no need to organize secret reunions, they just need their hands. However, it is implied that Makarov know sign language too, since it was the only way to know what young Hina was saying. The reason why Hina despises stairs and Hargeon Town so much are very simple : both her beloved ones, Arya and Hatsume, had an accident there that caused their immediate or future death. Hina's hair didn't always have blue tips : when she was younger, they were completely black and flat. However, when starting to master Ice Magic and Ice-Make, her tips, much like her brother's, slowly froze. It was supposed to be their family's trademark. She can still be see with her original hairstyle sometimes though. Quotes * (To Natsu) "Stop it, please... You have to stop... Sometimes, you can't win, no matter how hard you fight. So please, stop it before you lose something important to you in the battle..." * (To Makarov) "I couldn't help myself... Each time I met his glance and I saw how frail, with each day, he was becoming, I knew I should have left... But, these children, this place... I didn't have enough strenght to do it. And now, I hate myself even more, because I might steal these children's future and I don't want to !" Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Porlyusica → Introduction ; Appearance * Gray Fullbuster → Magic and Abilities : Ice-Make * Lyon Vastia → Magic and Abilities : Ice Magic * Ice-Make: Shield → Description Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content